


The One

by MeganKray99



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganKray99/pseuds/MeganKray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, Tony, Clint, Steve, Bruce and Coulson talk about the moment they realised their partner was the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor, Tony and Clint

**Author's Note:**

> This is an example of the things you write when you are awake at 3:00am and completely fuelled of coffee... This is going to be two chapters and this one will be from the POVs of Thor, Tony and Clint. Hope you enjoy!

** Steve/Thor - When Thor Realised **

Thor realised that he and Steve have a lot in common. They both get a bit confused when it comes to life of Earth (because Thor is from a different world and Steve was from a different era).

 

Another thing they have in common is their passion in war. They both think it is a bad thing, but they cannot deny the thrill they feel in battle. It is what they know best.

 

But that time when, during a battle, Steve picked up Mjolnir and passed it to him, Thor realised that Steve was special. Steve was worthy. He was the person Thor felt he was meant to be with. He was simply...

 

The one.

* * *

**Tony/Bruce - When Tony Realised**

Tony and Bruce see things in a different way to everyone else. Their world is full of equations, formulas and algorithms. Most of the thingsthey do in life always has a set hypothesis. But Tony could never have predicted this.

Tony is the only person Hulk actually trusts. And it's the same for Bruce. He let's Tony get close to him and even let's him puh his anger to the limits, because he knows he won't (intentionally) hut him.

 

Bruce is the only person Tony confides in. He doesn't have to lie or make up sarcastic comments when talking about his past. Bruce understands. He's been through it himself.

 

And through this world of formulas, Bruce is the only person he can see clearly. He is...

 

The one.

* * *

** Clint/Coulson - When Clint Realised **

Clint is a bit of a... loose cannon. He's had more handlers than hot meals.

 

But then Coulson came along.

 

He puts up with Clint through thick and thin and never gives up. He once told him to transfer all of his anger into the arrow. And now, here he is today.

 

He's an Avenger. He's working with the greatest heroes to protect Earth, and it's all down to one man.

 

They're close friends, but Clint can help thinking that there could be more to their relationship. He's starting to think that Coulson may be...

 

The one.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Tony, Clint, Steve, Bruce and Coulson talk about the moment they realised their partner was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't update for a while. I was really busy during the holidays and I started school again the other day, so I never really had a chance. Anyway, hope you enjoy the concluding chapter.

**Steve/Thor - When Steve Realised**

Steve has always been a religious man. From birth, through to present day (which is a really long time). But things began to change.

 

He still believes in Christianity, but he started to rethink his views of right and wrong. He thought about the seven deadly sins.

 

When he woke up from the ice, he understood 'sloth'. He neither felt physically nor spiritually able to do anything anymore. But he tried his best, and now look at him.

 

Over the years, he began to understand others.

 

But when a certain demi-god came along, he was overwhelmed with... lust? He tried to push those feelings aside, give who Thor was. Given WHAT he was.

 

However, after a long battle - when Thor pulled him aside to explain why everyone overreacted when he picked up the hammer - Thor kissed him.

 

It was a small kiss, one that didn't mean anything, but he was the happiest he'd been in a long time. It was just a random guesture, but it felt like more. He wants more. The word 'friend' kills him inside because Steve is at his best when he is with him, and he could honestly be...

 

The one.

* * *

**Tony/Bruce - When Bruce Realised**

 

From what Bruce has gathered, Tony liked getting close to people.

 

When he is angry, he likes to step into everyone's personal space to show it, whereas Bruce gets as far away as possible.

 

And when they're in the lab, he likes to look over Bruce's shoulder or stand right next to him.

 

Maybe it's for reassurance, to know that he is still there (Bruce has a habit of leaving unexpectedly). But there's one thing Bruce does know.

 

He doesn't mind. Bruce doesn't like getting close to people, physically or emotionally. It's too dangerous. But when it comes to Tony, he finds it comforting. Hulk seem to think so too. It's like this is the way it's meant to be. Maybe he's...

 

The one.

* * *

**Clint/Coulson - When Coulson Realised**

 

Phil is a respected member of S.H.I.E.L.D. He completes any challenge put in front of him. Fury would purposely give him the hardest tasks just to see how far his limits go, and Coulson wouldn't bat an eyelid. But then came the day he got his hardest challenge yet.

 

To handle Clint Barton.

 

Clint had a reputation at S.H.I.E.L.D, and a bad one at that. He could never stick to instructions and he was constantly changing handlers.

 

Despite this, Phil took the challenge.

 

He spent the whole of the day before preparing for the worst. However, as soon as they got to work/training, Clint listened. He actually listened, then did what he was told. He never did that with any agent, not even Fury.

 

That's when Coulson realised that it wouldn't be as hard as it seemed. Maybe he was meant to handle Clint.

 

After months of training together, Clint and Coulson had a good friendship. They started to feel more comfortable around one another. And that's when it clicked.

 

Maybe Coulson wasn't just meant for Clint, maybe Clint was meant for Coulson. Maybe he's...

 

The one.


End file.
